everythingyouneedtoknowaboutsciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αντάρης
Ο Αντάρης, γνωστός και διεθνώς ως Antares, είναι ο φωτεινότερος αστέρας (δηλαδή με το μικρότερο φαινόμενο μέγεθος) στον αστερισμό Σκορπιό, ο άλφα (α) Σκορπίου, και ένας από τους φωτεινότερους στο νότιο ημισφαίριο του ουρανού, ο 15ος ή 16ος σε φωτεινότητα απλανής ολόκληρης της ουράνιας σφαίρας. Ονομασίες και Ιστορία Το όνομα προέρχεται από τη Σύνταξιν («Αλμαγέστη») του Πτολεμαίου και γενικώς ετυμολογείται από τις λέξεις «αντί» και «Άρης», δηλαδή «αντικαταστάτης του Άρη» ή «αντίζηλος του Άρη», μία αναφορά στο παρόμοιο χρώμα και φαινόμενο μέγεθος των δύο ουράνιων σωμάτων. Από αυτή την αιτία εξάλλου οι αστρολόγοι θεωρούσαν τον Σκορπιό τον «οίκο» αυτού του πλανήτη και τον θεό του πολέμου τον «φρουρό» του. Υπάρχουν όμως και άλλες απόψεις: Ο Grotius έγραψε ότι η λέξη σημαίνει «νυχτερίδα» (Vespertilio), επικαλούμενος τον Σοφοκλή. Ο Bayer, από παραγραφή εκ του Ησυχίου γράφει «Αντάρτης» και Tyrannus. Από αυτό ο Καίσιος εμπνεύσθηκε το επίθετο insidiata («ενεδρεύων») για όλο τον αστερισμό. Στην Αναγεννησιακή Ευρώπη υπήρχε και η γραφή Antar, πιθανώς από την αραβική επίδραση ως «Αστέρα του Αντάρ» ή Antarah, του μιγάδα πολεμιστή-ήρωα αμέσως προ της εποχής του Μωάμεθ. Ο Beigel μετέφραζε αυτή τη λέξη από την αραβική ως «έλαμψα», ενώ ο μεταφραστής της λατινικής Αλμαγέστης του 1515 το συνδέει με το natar (= διαρπαγή, λεηλασία), το οποίο εξηγεί και την περιγραφή "tendit ad rapinam" εκεί και στους Αλφόνσειους Πίνακες του 1521, κάτι όμως που μπορεί να προήλθε και από τον χαρακτήρα του θεού του πολέμου Άρη. Οι Ροδόλφειοι Πίνακες περιγράφουν τον Αντάρη ως rutilans, δηλαδή ως «λάμποντα με ερυθρωπή απόχρωση». Η αραβική ονομασία για τον αστέρα Kalb al Akrab, δηλαδή «Η Καρδιά του Σκορπιού», εξίσου αρχαία ίσως με την ελληνική Καρδία Σκορπίου και την Cor Scorpii των Ρωμαίων, μεταγράφηκε από τους Ευρωπαίους ως Kelbalacrab, Calbalacrab, Calbolacrabi, Calbalatrab και Cabalatrab. Ο Τζιοβάνι Ριτσιόλι παραθέτει το μοναδικό Alcantub, παρότι γενικά έγραφε Kalb Aakrab. Στην Αραβία επίσης, ο Αντάρης μόνος του απάρτιζε τον 16ο manzil (σεληνιακός οίκος ή ορθότερα «στάση»), τον Al Kalb (= Η Καρδιά), που τον θεωρούσαν καλότυχο. Παρόμοια και στην Κίνα ήταν ο οίκος (sieu) Sin = καρδιά, αλλά όχι μόνος του, παρά μαζί με τους σ και τ Σκορπίου, ενώ η «καρδιά» στην περίπτωση αυτή δεν ήταν σκορπιού, αλλά του Tsing Lung, του Κυανού Δράκου, μιας από τις 4 μεγάλες υποδιαιρέσεις του κινεζικού ζωδιακού. Μόνος του ο Αντάρης ήταν γνωστός στην αρχαία Κίνα ως Who Sing, ο Αστέρας της Φωτιάς, τον οποίο επικαλούνταν για προστασία από πυρκαϊές. Για τους Πέρσες ο Αντάρης ήταν ένας από τους 4 «βασιλικούς αστέρες» και «φρουρούς των ουρανών» περί το 3000 π.Χ., ίσως ο Satevis κατά τον C.F. Dupuis. Αλλά ως σεληνιακός τους αστερισμός ήταν ο Gel, ο Κόκκινος. Παρόμοια, στη Σογδιανή ονομαζόταν Maghan sadwis (= ο Μέγας με το χρώμα του κρόκου), ενώ στη Χορασμία Dharind (= ο `Αρπαγας). Οι Κόπτες τον έλεγαν «Καρδιά» στη γλώσσα τους (Kharthian). Στους Βαβυλωνίους ο Αντάρης σημάδευε τον 24ο ζωδιακό αστερισμό τους, τον Hurru, ενώ ο ίδιος ο αστέρας ονομαζόταν Urbat κατά μία άποψη. Επίσης στην αρχαία Μεσοποταμία ήταν γνωστός ως Bilu-sha-ziri (= ο Κύριος των Σπόρων), Kak-Shisa (ο Δημιουργός της Ευφορίας, όνομα συνηθέστερο για τον Σείριο) και, ως σεληνιακός οίκος, Dar Lugal (ο Βασιλεύς), ταυτιζόμενος με τον θεό της αστραπής Lugal Tudda. Και στη Μεσοποταμία οι επιγραφές τον συνδέουν βέβαια με τον πλανήτη Άρη (τον Ul Suru). Ο Βρετανός ανατολιστής Robert Brown, Jr., ταυτίζει τον Αντάρη με τον έβδομο προκατακλυσμιαίο βασιλέα, τον Ευεδώρανχο. Στην αιγυπτιακή Αστρονομία ο Αντάρης αντιπροσώπευε τη θεά Selkit, με τους ναούς της προσανατολισμένους προς το αζιμούθιο της ανατολής του περί το 3700 ως 3500 π.Χ., ενώ έχει θεωρηθεί ότι σε ορισμένες τελετές στις πυραμίδες ήταν το σύμβολο της Ίσιδας. Ο Βρετανός αρχαιολόγος του 19ου αι. Francis Cranmer Penrose αναφέρει τους εξής προκλασικούς αρχαίους ελληνικούς ναούς ως προσανατολισμένους σε σχέση με την ανατολή ή τη δύση του Αντάρη κατά την εαρινή ισημερία : * Το Ηραίο του Άργους, περί το 1760 π.Χ. * Το πρώτο Ερεχθείο των Αθηνών, το 1070 π.Χ. * Ερεχθείο της Κορίνθου, το 770 π.Χ. * Ο πρώτος ναός του Απόλλωνα στους Δελφούς, ξαναχτισμένος με αυτόν τον προσανατολισμό περί το 630 π.Χ. * Ναός του Δία στην Αίγινα, περί το 630 π.Χ. Αστρονομικά δεδομένα thumb|left|240px|Σύγκριση της διαμέτρου του Αντάρη με εκείνη του Ήλιου. Ο μαύρος κύκλος είναι η τροχιά του πλανήτη Άρη. Ο [[Αρκτούρος εικονίζεται επίσης κάτω από τον Ήλιο για σύγκριση.]] Ο Αντάρης είναι διπλός αστέρας, με ένα «σμαραγδί πράσινο» (κατά τον Allen) συνοδό πέμπτου μεγέθους, τον Αντάρη B, διαχωριζόμενο με ισχυρό τηλεσκόπιο 2,9 δευτερόλεπτα της μοίρας από τον κύριο αστέρα. Ο κύριος αστέρας είναι ένας εξελιγμένος ερυθρός υπεργίγαντας αστέρας με διάμετρο 800 aavso.org|website=www.aavso.org|accessdate=2017-12-02}} φορές μεγαλύτερη της ηλιακής ή 1,114,000,000 km, δηλαδή ο όγκος του είναι 340 εκατομμύρια φορές μεγαλύτερος από τον όγκο του Ήλιου. Ο κύριος αστέρας είναι ο ίδιος φασματοσκοπικώς διπλός αστέρας, με θερμοκρασία του κύριου φάσματος 3.550 K. Ο συνοδός Αντάρης B βρίσκεται σε απόσταση 550 AU από αυτόν στην εκτιμώμενη απόσταση του συστήματος από τη Γη και ανακαλύφθηκε κατά τη διάρκεια σεληνιακής επιπροσθήσεως στις 13 Απριλίου 1819. Εκτιμάται ότι το σύστημα περιφέρεται γύρω από το κοινό κέντρο μάζας κάθε 878 γήινα έτη. Ο Αντάρης έχει μάζα 15,5 φορές μεγαλύτερη της ηλιακής. Η πραγματική λαμπρότητα του Αντάρη είναι 10 χιλιάδες φορές μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του Ήλιου μας στο ορατό φως (απόλυτο μέγεθος M = –5,2 και –0,3 για τον συνοδό), αλλά, καθώς εκπέμπει πολύ μεγαλύτερο ποσοστό της ενέργειας στο υπέρυθρο, η ολική ισχύς του (βολομετρική) είναι 65.000 φορές μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του Ήλιου. Πάντως, όπως οι περισσότεροι ερυθροί γίγαντες και υπεργίγαντες, είναι ελαφρώς μεταβλητός αστέρας με ακανόνιστη περίοδο εκατοντάδων ημερών. Ο Αντάρης, εξαιτίας της μεγάλης του αποστάσεως από εμάς, εμφανίζει πολύ μικρή ιδία κίνηση, η οποία ωστόσο μετρήθηκε σε 0,025 arcsec/έτος, και μας πλησιάζει με ταχύτητα 3,4 χιλιόμετρα το δευτερόλεπτο (12.200 χιλιόμετρα την ώρα). * Αρκετές είναι οι αναφορές της λογοτεχνίας επιστημονικής φαντασίας στον Αντάρη, όπως στην τριλογία μυθιστορημάτων Antares Dawn (1986), Antares Passage (1987) και Antares Victory (2002) του Αμερικανού συγγραφέα Michael McCollum, όπου μια μελλοντική ανθρώπινη κοινωνία που βασίζεται στο διαστρικό ταξίδι μέσα από «σκωληκότρυπες» δοκιμάζεται όταν ο Αντάρης εκρήγνυται ως υπερκαινοφανής αστέρας. Παραπομπές Πηγές * Allen, R.H.: Star Names: Their Lore and Meaning, Dover Publ. 1963 (ονομασίες & ιστορία) * Τεύχη του περιοδικού "Sky & Telescope" (1995-2000) * Penrose, F. (1897). On the Orientation of Certain Greek Temples and the Dates of Their Foundation Derived from Astronomical Considerations, Being a Supplement to a Paper on the Same Subject Published in the Transactions of the Royal Society in 1893. Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society of London. Series A, Containing Papers of a Mathematical or Physical Character, 190, 43-65. Retrieved from http://www.jstor.org/stable/90723 Δείτε επίσης * Κατάλογος αστέρων του Σκορπιού Εξωτερικοί σύνδεσμοι * http://www.co-intelligence.org/newsletter/comparisons.html - Σύγκριση των διαστάσεων του Αντάρη με σώματα του Ηλιακού Συστήματος. Ανταρης Κατηγορία:Μεταβλητοί αστέρες Κατηγορία:Σκορπιός (αστερισμός) Κατηγορία:Υπεργίγαντες αστέρες τύπου M Κατηγορία:Διπλοί αστέρες